


Of Weddings and Nosy Press

by Mistehri



Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, He says he’s not jealous but he actually is, He’s just a tsundere, I want a Kwon Soonyoung too but I also want a Lee Jihoon :(, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: [BREAKING NEWS] — High Profile Figures Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon ENGAGED?Wedding bells are in the air for the CEO’s of two of the biggest companies in South Korea!After months of rumors, unconfirmed sources, and sneaking around in the hopes of getting the latest scoop, it’s official — Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon are engaged!
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944688
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193





	Of Weddings and Nosy Press

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the press conference and Soonyoung praising Jihoon as always :)
> 
> This might be best to read on a computer considering I’ve added pictures, and I don’t know if the text will be distorted on mobile.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

**[BREAKING NEWS] —** **High Profile Figures Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon ENGAGED?** **** **** **** ****

> _Wedding bells and white doves are in the air for the CEO’s of two of the biggest companies in South Korea!_
> 
> _After months of speculation, unconfirmed sources, and sneaking around in the hopes of getting the latest scoop, it’s finally official — Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon are engaged!_
> 
> _The CEO of Tiger Eyes Incorporates, Kwon Soonyoung, 25, and the CEO of Universe Factory, 25, have sealed their long-term relationship of seven years with a bedazzling ring, according to exclusive photos posted by Heavy Rain last Thursday. Lee was spotted wearing an estimated 3 carat cushion-cut diamond on his right hand, and praise the heavens, all we have to say is this: IT’S ABOUT TIME!_
> 
> _The pair started dating following Kwon’s submission in 2018 to Universe Factory, where Lee had taken over the role of vice president following his father’s footsteps. The CEO’s submission soon became a beloved favorite within the Universe Factory employees, and Lee had no choice but to join their companies together. Five years and millions of dollars later, no one has their fingers on the pulse of Seoul like the multi-millionaires! Sources close to the couple say that being the CEO’s of multi-million dollar companies has its challenges, but the pair is closer and happier than ever._
> 
> _I mean, who wouldn’t be with the size of that rock?_
> 
> _“Soonyoung has been really happy about the whole thing,” a source tells us, adding that, “Jihoon’s success is his success. They’re both so excited to see what awaits for them in the future.”_
> 
> _We’re so excited to see what the future holds for South Korea’s IT couple! From everyone here at Home Run Studios, we wish them all the happiness in the world!_
> 
> _Annyeong!_

—

Jihoon pulls his hood tighter over his head as he speeds past the onslaught of paparazzi surround the premise of his condo, trying hard not to mind his own face plastered on every corner of the street possible. It’s maddening, how much they’re all paying attention, but he supposes he can’t necessarily complain. It’s their job to get in the latest scoop of South Korea’s beloved IT couple, but it doesn’t make him any less comfortable than the first time he’s experienced it.

Good lord, this could _not_ be happening.

He and Soonyoung had both known their engagement would be newsworthy. They’re both high profile figures, famous for different things but a similar field. Soonyoung is the CEO of a professional dance company, while Jihoon is the head of a music company bigger than he knows how to handle. He supposes he underestimated just how big their engagement would be in terms of the paparazzi practically tramping through the streets to get an official answer from either of them.

Neither of them have yet to confirm it. There had been nothing said from either of them nor was there a peep on their social media accounts, and they have yet to announce it to their respective workplaces. All Jihoon had done was take a step out of his condo with the ring on his finger, but it seems as though the press were waiting for him the moment the toe of his shoe made contact with the cement. He’d underestimated how much the public kept tabs on them, and it unsettled him to the core.

He adjusts his large sunglasses to make sure he wouldn’t be recognized so easily, then he scampers through the doors of his condo, diving for the elevator as quick as he can so the paparazzi wouldn’t sniff him out like the dogs they are.

“There he is!” a voice cries, then the stampeding of footsteps and flashing of cameras follow in its wake.

Jihoon flinches, jamming the ‘up’ button on the elevator as much as he can until the doors slide shut in front of him, just as the paparazzi steps foot onto the tiled floor. 

Heart pounding, closing his eyes, Jihoon lets out an exasperated groan and leans against the wall with a deep sigh. He can already feel a headache forming in his temples, and he reaches up to gently prod the area.

This was too much.

It isn’t that he doesn't love Soonyoung. He does, with all his heart, though he wouldn’t admit that straight to the older man’s face unless he wants to be teased. When Soonyoung had gotten down on one knee, he’d said yes before he could pop the question and still to this day, it’s the best decision he’s ever made, and he left the ring on his finger without realizing what kind of consequences it would bring him, bring _them._ He didn’t realize how much the whole world would care. 

They’re on tabloids, newspapers, talk shows — they all want a piece of him and Soonyoung, and it’s _maddening._ Seungcheol, his secretary had called him yesterday in a bout of panic, demanding why so many people were suddenly calling in and asking for a piece of his time. That’s unfortunately how Jihoon had to reveal their engagement to him.

Needless to say, Seungcheol was on the verge of tears for many reasons. 

It was the worst part of the whole ordeal. The reporters and paparazzi alike all wanted the scoop, forcing his hand and making it impossible for him to tell his family and friends the news on his own terms. Now that his business was the public’s business, he needs to be quick if he doesn’t want everyone finding out every detail of his personal life from the media.

It’s ridiculous.

The elevator finally opens to his floor with a soft ding. As soon as the doors slide open, he peeks carefully around the corner to make sure he wouldn’t be shoved in the face with a fansite’s camera. His condo usually has very good security measures to ensure the safety of the people living there, but he’d been swarmed by the press who somehow managed to find out the general area in which he lives. 

A heavy sigh escapes his lips as he pads to his door, ears catching nothing but the sound of his footsteps along the carpeted floor.

He turns the corner and arrives at his door, hands digging into his pockets to fish for the keys to his condo. Before he can even extract them in between a stick of gum and some breath mints, the door flies open, and a pair of arms pulls him through the threshold and swings him inside swiftly.

He lets out a startled laugh when Soonyoung sets him down, closing the door and locking it, then proceeding to push him gently against it in one swift movement. He towers over Jihoon, pressing their foreheads together with an infectious smile.

“Hi, fiancé.”

Something about Soonyoung’s slanted eye smile makes all the worries disappear instantly.

“Hi, fiancé,” he whispers back, laugh smothered by Soonyoung’s eager lips.

They kiss for a bit, and Jihoon takes in the rare bit of relaxation as he sinks into his fiance’s hold. He hums a little, heart thrumming warmly in his chest as Soonyoung’s thumbs press gently into the curves of his hips, soothing, familiar.

“What’s with the getup?” Soonyoung asks when they pull away, pulling down Jihoon’s hood and removing his sunglasses to put them on the little ceramic bowl on the table by their entryway. Jihoon sighs, pouting a little.

“I had to have Seungcheol sneak me out around the back,” he tells him, pulling a crumbled edition of _Heavy Rain_ from his jacket pocket and tossing it at him. “Everyone knows now. We’re front page news everywhere.”

He watches as Soonyoung flips to the spread mentioned on the cover with ungodly haste, nodding with an approving hum at the glossy image. It’s the two of them holding hands at an event someone had taken at an event the year before. “My cheeks are glowing here.” 

He seems completely unperturbed by the whole thing, and that irks Jihoon to the core. “That’s really all you have to say? You’re not annoyed with this — this blatant lack of privacy?”

“When have we ever had a single ounce of privacy, my love?” Soonyoung kisses his cheek apologetically. “We were already skyrocketing in the business before we could even announce we were dating. How is this any different from what we’ve been through?” 

“Because we weren’t on every page of the news outlet then,” Jihoon sighs, ruffling his hair and shrugging his jacket off. “Back then, it was only an article here and there, and nobody cared about business as much as they do now. I feel like there’s eyes on us every move we make. Even now in this condo, I still feel restless.”

“Just ignore them,” Soonyoung says, putting the magazine down on the table and coming back to rub his hands over Jihoon’s shoulders soothingly. “We’ve never had a break from the media. They’d probably follow us to our honeymoon if they’re that desperate. It’s all garbage anyway. Listen to this.” He grabs the magazine again and clears his throat, switching his tone to something resembling that of a news reporter. “'A source close to Lee tells us that he thinks the ring is too plain for his tastes, and that he expected more from a rich icon like Kwon!'” He looks up and quirks an eyebrow. “Is that really what you think about it?”

Jihoon holds up his hand where the cushion-cut diamond glimmers, and winces. “I mean...it is a bit gaudy...maybe you should’ve picked something out a little less eye-catching, no? Something that all the tabloids wouldn’t have picked up on.”

Soonyoung’s lips curl up as he leans down a little. “You love it.”

Jihoon finally breaks out of his character with a chuckle. He wounds his arms around Soonyoung’s shoulders and leans against him. “I do. I love it so much. It’s perfect. I love you.”

Soonyoung pecks him thrice. “I know. You know. Your family knows, and now our friends know. That’s all that matters, right? Let everyone else think whatever they want. Only we know the truth.” 

Jihoon smiles, leaning up to keep their lips pressed together. It’s moments like these where he’s so grateful to have met his fiance. Soonyoung always knows how to keep him grounded. They share a lingering kiss and pull away, and the older man gives him a glowing smile.

He loves this man.

“Okay, you’re right,” he admits as Soonyoung takes his hand and guides him into the kitchen. “Hmm, have you been cooking? What’s that I smell?”

Soonyoung grins at him again, rubbing his thumb over Jihoon’s knuckles and patting the stool by the island. “I figured my multimillionaire CEO of a husband would have a rough time at work, and it’s my day off today. I decided to practice my cooking skills and tried out that new recipe Mingyu sent me.”

“You spoil me,” Jihoon chuckles, sitting down on the island and watching as Soonyoung serves him a plate with what seems to be smoked salmon, some asparagus, and mashed potatoes. 

Yeah, they’ll be just fine.

—

  
  


**HIGH PROFILE FIGURE - KWON SOONYOUNG AROUND TOWN**

****

> _Famed CEO and newly engaged Kwon Soonyoung, 25, stepped out for a stroll Wednesday afternoon, and our deepest condolences to those who wish to take his hand! Even his day to day looks are quite a delectable treat! Had he not been a CEO of his multimillion dollar company, he would have definitely rocked the fashion field. Lee Jihoon is one lucky man! Who wouldn’t want to snatch that up?_
> 
> _Annyeong!_

—

Soonyoung wakes up to an empty space beside him and the sound of a shower running.

Last night had been a lonely one. It was a weeknight, which meant he had to attend to his company and do business as usual, all of which included signing contracts, declining collaboration offers from other companies looking to leech off his money, and attending meetings that would promote the good of his business. Jihoon is more or less the same, and they often find that their schedules clash with each other’s, which meant quick goodbye kisses and no time left for anything else.

He remembers their days before they truly began to blow up — days where they’d wake up beside each other every morning and shared good morning kisses. He sighs at the thought. Now their jobs took one of them out of bed before the sun was awake, leaving the other to wake up alone and cold.

There didn’t seem to be enough hours in the day. If he wasn’t working, then Jihoon was. In the last month they had been working, the longest time he’d spent with Jihoon was a brief meeting between their two companies to discuss ideas and look over potential investors.

They just simply had no time for each other.

The door to the bathroom slides open and in walks Jihoon, a towel hanging loosely around his waist and drops of water dripping from his hair.

“G’morning,” he hums when he sees Soonyoung rousing from his slumber. He disappears into the closet not a second later, humming underneath his breath as he went.

Soonyoung feels his mouth go dry, and he blinks twice to make sure he’s really awake.

The past two weeks have consisted of him crawling into bed, exhausted from all the meetings with some clients and filing paperwork, falling asleep immediately, then waking up to find Jihoon gone by morning. 

It’s been so long, _too_ long, since they’ve last had sex.

Jihoon emerges from the closet buttoning up his white dress shirt and tucking it into his pants. The look did wonders to his figure, but it did nothing to help the heat swirling around in Soonyoung’s stomach.

“Come here,” he coos, reaching out and tugging Jihoon’s hand. “Can’t you stay for five more minutes?"

Jihoon chuckles, petting the crown of Soonyoung’s hair and leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I have a meeting at ten, then I have a client to attend to right after that. I’m scheduled for three appointments sometime after lunch, which is when the meeting with the client is supposed to end. Can’t afford to slack off."

“Actually, you can,” Soonyoung grumbles, looking up at him with his most pleading look. “Just two minutes, that’s all."

“And what are we gonna do in two minutes?” Jihoon quirks an eyebrow.

Grinning cheekily, Soonyoung falls back onto their bed and pulls Jihoon down with him. Quickly, he makes quick work of rolling on top of him, ignoring his exclamations of protests. 

“Soonyoung, my shirt!” complains Jihoon, groaning as his shirt becomes untucked in the process. 

“Have a good day at work,” croons Soonyoung, craning his neck to press his lips against the younger man’s forehead.

“Soonyoung, seriously — “ Soonyoung presses a kiss to his right cheek. “Let me up. I need to — “ A kiss to his left cheek. “I’m going to be late — “ A kiss to his nose.

His whole face is red by the time Soonyoung presses a kiss to his lips, though Jihoon defeatedly loops his arms around his neck, and he smiles triumphantly.

“Ten minutes, that’s it,” he pleads, nosing against Jihoon’s jaw. “I barely see you anymore, my love.” 

Like that, Jihoon sags against the bed with a sigh. He plays with the ends of Soonyoung’s hair, finally mustering up a defeated, but relieved smile. “I know. I’m sorry. We can’t help it. I miss you too."

Grinning, Soonyoung presses their lips together and almost sighs at the familiarity of it all. Jihoon kisses him back passionately, enthusiastically. It seems they’re both feeling all sorts of neglecting though they can’t help it. It’s neither of their faults, especially with their jobs. 

Soonyoung sneakily untucks the rest of Jihoon’s dress shirt, and Jihoon’s hands fist into his hair with fervor. Breaking away momentarily, feeling his breath beginning to stilt, Soonyoung opts to trail his lips on the side of Jihoon’s jaw and down his throat, letting out a pleased hum. 

He pauses. _That_ feels familiar.

Pulling away, he stares proudly at the faint splotch of purple on Jihoon’s neck, grinning smugly.

“Oh, the press is gonna have a field day with this one,” he says.

At that, Jihoon lets out a groan, hand instinctively coming up to cover the mark. “Is it really that noticeable?"

“With skin as pale as yours?” Soonyoung chuckles, thumbing at the mark gently. “It’ll be brighter in broad daylight. Even now, it’s still noticeable.” 

Sighing, Jihoon glares at him. “If I get mobbed by a bunch of big ass cameras, I’m blaming it on you.” 

“Well, the whole world already knows we’re in a happy relationship,” Soonyoung offers, and Jihoon stares at him flatly, pushing against his shoulder to get up.

“I have an image to maintain as a CEO, you know,” he speaks, tucking his shirt back in and buttoning the last button.

Soonyoung nods. “A lovely image, I should know. I’ve seen it. I’m not seeing enough of it at the moment actually, so if you want to come back over here, we can continue where we left off — "

“Sorry, Soonyoung-ssi, but this CEO has places to be and work he doesn’t want to do,” Jihoon says, glancing at the clock on their nightstand then proceeding to reach for his blazer. “I’ve got five minutes until I have to leave.”

Soonyoung raises his eyebrows, still hopeful. “I can make that work.”

Jihoon snorts, tying his tie expertly before grabbing his bag and kissing Soonyoung goodbye. “I’ll be back late tonight. Don’t wait up for me.” With that, he leaves, leaving Soonyoung cold and alone once more.

Soonyoung covers his face with his pillow and groans.

Perhaps he’ll start his morning off with a cold shower.

—

**LOVE BITES? THE SOONHOON COMBO GETS STEAMY!**

****

> _Lee Jihoon either got in a fight with a tiny-fisted wrestler, or he had a hot date last night. With a body like that, either of those are believable!_
> 
> _Lee and his fiancé, CEO Kwon Soonyoung of Tiger Eyes Incorporates, have started this week out with a bang, announcing their engagement that left many of us simultaneously happy and disappointed, and now it looks as if someone has marked his territory with more than a ring! AH! LOVE’s photographers spotted the 25-year-old CEO on his way to his company, and it looks like he was sporting a hickey on his neck._
> 
> _Nothing makes us quite as nostalgic for high school as a hickey does, but we have to wonder if Lee appreciates the love bite — which we're assuming is courtesy of Soonyoung — since it's also a little embarrassing._
> 
> _Well, to each their own!_
> 
> _Annyeong!_

—

“This is not happening,” Jihoon says for the fifth time, letting out another long, drawn out groan as he stares down at the tabloid in his hands.

Seungcheol pats his shoulder sympathetically. “Didn’t you tell me Soonyoung did warn you that it would be noticeable? You don’t even listen to your fiancé, you can’t be mad at the press for catching on when you didn’t even bother trying to cover it up."

Jihoon ignores him. “I can’t believe this made it to the news. This is so stupid,” he groans again, thunking his head onto his desk and throwing his arms over himself. “The engagement? Okay, that’s fine. We’re both famous. That stuff happens all the time to other people. Soonyoung’s clothes? Maybe a little unusual since he’s not a fashion icon, but it could pass. But this — why do they care about a hickey on my neck?! And ‘Soonhoon?’ Who the hell came up with that ship name?"

He’s currently sitting in his office, too embarrassed to even step out of the door and face the rest of his employees. The last time he had ventured out was when one of his employees — the receptionist to be specific — had shown him the magazine he was staring at how in her hands, laughing along with the rest of his employees gathered in the lobby. He barely had time to hide his red ears before he whisked himself away to the elevator and to the top floor, humiliated to the core.

All of this is so, _so_ ridiculous.

“I mean, at least it’s not that bad,” Seungcheol offers unhelpfully. “It could’ve been worse."

“What am I supposed to do?” Jihoon whines, a little unprofessionally considering his CEO status but he could care less.

“It’ll die down eventually,” Seungcheol reassures, taking the tabloid away from Jihoon to prevent another inevitable groan from escaping his lips. “Someone better than you will eventually show up and make a name for themselves, and you’ll be forgotten."

Before Jihoon could retort how much that did, in fact, _not_ reassure him, the intercom on his desk buzzes, and the voice of his receptionist crackles, “There’s someone on line four for you, sir."

“Thank you,” speaks Jihoon, leaning over to press a few buttons before picking up the phone. He waves Seungcheol away and gets a scoff in return. “Lee Jihoon speaking."

_”So Soonyoungie-hyung is quite territorial, isn’t he?"_

”Seungkwan!"

The man on the other line bursts out into peals of laughter, and Jihoon rolls his eyes as he struggles to regain his breath. _“I’m sorry, but seriously? I can’t believe they’d invade your privacy like that. I’ve had it with all these so called journalists.”_

“Yeah,” sighs Jihoon, cradling his chin in his palm. “Why’d you call? I have a meeting in a few minutes."

_”I just wanted last confirmations for the 10th. I need all the time I can get so I can pull of the best bachelor’s party Seoul has ever seen!"_

Jihoon doesn’t even glance at his calendar. “Kwan, maybe we should hold it off for a bit — "

_”I’m not taking any no’s for an answer."_

Jihoon sighs, knows it’s useless trying to argue against Seungkwan when he wants something done. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate what you’re doing, Boo. I do, really, but...have you seen how _wild_ the press can get if I even change my fucking clothes? God forbid I let myself have a good time and someone somehow gets a picture of me drinking? Face flushed? Maybe even half undressed knowing how crazy I get when I’m drunk?"

He shakes his head at the thought, sighing. He takes a glance at his schedule before adding on, “The 17th would be better. I have to meet up with another client for some shares business on the 11th, and I’d rather not attend that looking hungover."

Seungkwan claps his hands on the other line. _“Great! I promise this’ll be the best bachelor’s party ever — and hopefully your **only** bachelor’s party ever — "_

“Seungkwan."

_“Right, anyway — we’re gonna go to a place so hidden that nobody in their rights minds would ever think to find us there!"_

Jihoon shakes his head fondly. “Seungkwan, really..."

_“Don’t you worry about a single thing, hyung! If I see even one paparazzi trying to get the latest scoop, their ass will be mine."_

Seungkwan always knew how to diffuse the tension in Jihoon’s shoulders; a close runner up to Soonyoung definitely. “Sounds good, Kwan. Thanks. I’ll text you later, okay?"

_”Bye, hyung!"_

Jihoon barely has time to put the phone down when his personal cell phone begins buzzing. When he looks at the caller ID, a familiar slanted eye smile and fluffy cheeks greets him back brightly, and he feels his own smile makes it way onto his face as he presses the accept button.

“Hi, love."

There’s a deep rumble on the other side, something akin to a purr. _”According to Trojan Maximus, we’re apparently the 46th most sexually deviant celebrity couple."_

”What?!"

Soonyoung bursts out laughing. _“I’m joking, love.”_ His voice goes back to normal but Jihoon can almost _hear_ him smiling. _“I did see the news though. I have to admit, they really got a good angle of my love mark. Whoever took that shot has really great skill.”_

Jihoon snorts. “They’re insane for this.” 

_“I know. I just wanted to see how you were holding up."_

It’s the genuine concern in Soonyoung’s voice that makes Jihoon wish his fiancé were in his office so he could hug him. Even though Soonyoung is the type of guy who likes to joke around a lot no matter what situation, he definitely knows when to be serious when the circumstances call for it.

“I’m over it,” Jihoon says honestly, twirling his pen around his fingers. “If they’re going to make me uncomfortable then I really can’t do anything about it, and you know me — I really don’t want to handle the legal work if I had to sue someone. I don’t think it can get any worse than this. If we normalize PDA with each other, maybe they’ll lay off."

 _“Wow, okay, so...”_ Soonyoung trails off thoughtfully. _“Does this mean we can do normal couple stuff then? I can kiss you in public? I can hold your hand? I can even smile at you?"_

Jihoon bursts out laughing at the last part. “I do let you smile at me, what the heck?"

Soonyoung chuckles. _“Babe, imagine the headlines if we even look at each other.”_ In a more dramatic voice, he says, _“'Kwon Soonyoung Giving Heart Eyes to Lee Jihoon? The Chemistry is Growing Between South Korea’s Two Lovebirds!'"_

Laughing harder, Jihoon sinks back into his seat and says, “Now isn’t that accurate? They never leave us alone."

 _“Mhm,”_ hums Soonyoung softly. _“I can’t wait to call you my husband."_

Jihoon feels a gentle smile curling on his lips, and he glances down at his ring fondly. “I can’t wait either. Maybe we’ll have some privacy after the wedding and they’ll finally leave us alone.” 

_“That would be very much preferred, but even I know that’s not going to happen anytime soon if I keep giving you hickeys."_

“Then you should stop giving me hickeys,” Jihoon chuckles.

_“Well, I need some way to tell the whole world you’re mine."_

Jihoon glances at his ring again. “I think everyone already knows.” Then, softer, he adds on, "I know. You know. Your family knows, and our friends know. That’s all that matters, right?"

There’s a pause on the other line, and then a breathy giggle. _“Copycat. I love you."_

“I love you too."

_“You’re still coming home late?"_

Jihoon chances a glance at the clock, gnawing on his lip. “Maybe I can pull a few strings..."

_“Perfect. I’ll see you later."_

—

It’s a Sunday morning when Jihoon wakes up on his own accord. Huh. That rarely happens nowadays. Usually he needs the help of his alarm clock, and on the very rare occasion, perhaps even Soonyoung’s kisses, but it seems as though this morning is a little different.

He blinks twice, bewildered as he stares up at the ceiling. Yeah, he’s definitely awake. 

It’s been so hectic at work lately that he has to strictly discipline himself to wake up now. If he isn’t working, he’s producing music. If he’s not producing music, he’s scheduling appointments with clients. If he’s not doing any of those things, he’s usually checking in on his company out of habit. Sleep has yet to be a usual commodity for him.

Sitting up, he slides out from beneath the covers, feeling unnervingly well-rested. It seems as though Soonyoung is already awake, and there’s something so strange about not seeing his peaceful face sleeping beside him.

For a moment, he just stands in the comfort of their room, mind restlessly trying to remember his schedule for the day. A quick check on his phone confirmed that he, in fact, does not have any schedule planned whatsoever until 3 p.m.. How unsettling. He isn’t about to complain though.

Walking around the bed, he pulls the curtains back from either side of the balcony and ties it to the hook on the walls. He looks out at the wonderful Seoul view, sighing out contently. There were people walking about on the sidewalk, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, there was a model plastered on a billboard across the top of the building across from theirs —

He freezes.

That’s not a model.

Soonyoung. That’s _Soonyoung._

His hands are by his hips, spread in an outward motion as though he was about to do a curtsy. His hair is blonde in the photo, so it must’ve been taken a while ago. His eyes are dark, smoldering with an intensity that Jihoon can only remember seeing in the comfort of their bedroom when they’re doing things the press would go into a _frenzy_ about. 

Jihoon would’ve been okay with the billboard had it not been for the mesh shirt Soonyoung is wearing, revealing his nipple that’s just _barely_ concealed by his striped blazer. Every inch of his body, every line and defined muscle, had been recreated in enormous, high-definition detail for the whole world to see. Jihoon could just barely make out his fiancé’s abs through the mesh, and he feels a ball of heat settle itself unnervingly in the pit of his chest.

“Soonyoung!” he shouts indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest with an extreme pout. “Kwon Soonyoung, what is this?!"

Soonyoung comes out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel hung loosely around his hips, another smaller one wrapped around his neck. Beads of water drip from his hair, sliding down his well defined torso. It makes Jihoon lose his train of thought for a moment, and Soonyoung takes notice of it.

“Are we finally finishing what we started last week, love?” he asks, giving him a lazy smirk.

If you open a dictionary to search up the word sex, Jihoon is a hundred percent confident there would be a picture of Soonyoung there. His fiancé is quite literally sex on legs, and the sheer high of knowing he was the only one who got to see Soonyoung in that way would have lead him to jump the dancer right then and there, but now — now everyone knows what’s underneath his shirt, and _that_ does not sit well with Jihoon at all.

Stalking over to their bed, Jihoon grabs a pillow and hurls it at his fiancé with a frustrated groan.

Soonyoung catches it with ease, his expression quickly changing to that of bewilderment. “Whoa, hey. Love, what’s wrong?"

“Why don’t you tell me?” Jihoon snaps, throwing a hand in the direction of the balcony. “Explain this to me!” 

Soonyoung walks over to peek outside the balcony, tossing the pillow where it belongs back on their bed on his way over. When he looks up at the billboard, he takes a second for his mind to register it, then immediately bursts out laughing.

“What’s so funny?!” Jihoon exclaims, shoving lightly at Soonyoung’s arm with a huff. 

Soonyoung can’t stop laughing. “Maybe I should’ve accepted the offer for Millennium instead, shouldn’t I? It looks better than I expected, though they did enhance some things."

“I don’t _care_ what they enhanced! You might as well have told me you were gonna be dancing shirtless,” Jihoon says indignantly.

Sobering up quickly, Soonyoung walks over and rubs Jihoon’s shoulder soothingly. “Hardly shirtless. I’m not even as muscular as you are, love. If people saw a billboard of you shirtless, they’ll be swooning over the moon for you."

“But it’s you who’s on that billboard,” Jihoon protests. It’s almost embarrassing how quick he’s calmed down from Soonyoung’s touch alone. “Not me. I’m not — I work behind the scenes, Soonyoung, but you’re all out there for everyone to see!"

A part of him knows his worry is irrational, but he can’t help it. For the most part, he’s never had a problem with Soonyoung accepting offers to model and advertise his company. He himself has never had to worry about all the stylists and photographers, because his work mainly consists of making magic behind the big screen. 

Seeing Soonyoung on the billboard isn’t anything new to him. In fact, he’s gotten quite used to seeing his fiancé’s face around town on his way to work. Perhaps it’s the familiarity of Soonyoung’s expression — the fact that _that_ exact expression is usually only for Jihoon to see in their most private moments. Maybe it’s how large the billboard is, accompanied with the fact that it’s smack dab in the middle of all of Seoul to see. 

Maybe it’s because they’re now engaged, and Soonyoung is his more than he’s ever been before. Somehow, it just feels different now.

“Okay,” Soonyoung says simply, hands dropping down to hold Jihoon’s waist. “Why doesn’t my love tell me what’s wrong? I can contact some people and have them remove it if you want."

Sighing, rubbing a hand down his face, Jihoon leans forward and hides his face in Soonyoung’s neck. “No, don’t do that. It’s just — I don’t know. I’m just being stupid."

Soonyoung lifts his chin and gently forces their gazes to meet. “You’re not stupid, Jihoon. We’re engaged now, soon to be married. If you’re bothered by it, I’ll understand."

Pouting a little, Jihoon mumbles, “I’m not jealous."

His fiancé raises an eyebrow. “But...?"

“I’m not!” insists Jihoon, thumping a fist against Soonyoung’s shoulder gently. “I know you’re mine. You know you’re mine. I’m not insecure of what I am to you, because we’re engaged and in love, and I _know_ that."

It’s a problem he’s tackled long ago when he and Soonyoung were first starting out their relationship. They were both on the same ground, on the same level of position in regards to working in their companies, but Soonyoung had a slight edge compared to him because of his connections. Jihoon had still been struggling with his job as a producer, but Soonyoung had begun taking the lead in the social department. 

The difference in social status lead to Jihoon spending many nights up just thinking about all the possibilities that could happen. Thoughts of never being able to keep up with Soonyoung’s status, thoughts of the public finding him unworthy to be his boyfriend — it all made him feel exhausted. Exhausted and lost. Soonyoung is like his rock, someone who can keep him grounded no matter what happens, but the public can be brutal and uncaring.

Soonyoung had been heartbroken when he found out. Of course he was. It took Jihoon many tears and mental health breaks to overcome his demons, and it took Soonyoung many whispers of reassurances and late night talks to convince Jihoon that they’re meant to be together, that he only loves him and will _only_ love him until forever.

“Yes, I’m yours as you are mine, love,” Soonyoung reassures, rubbing soothing circles through Jihoon’s (read: Soonyoung’s) shirt. “So tell me what’s wrong, please?"

“Because not everyone knows that!” The words fly out of Jihoon’s mouth hurriedly, frantic. His ears grow hot when he realizes what he said. On second thought, he sounds ridiculous now, foolish even.

Soonyoung doesn’t laugh though. He slips his hands underneath Jihoon’s shirt and gently strokes his skin. “We’re all over the media, my love. I’m pretty sure everyone knows I’m yours unless they’re living underneath a rock."

“It’s not the same thing,” Jihoon says stubbornly, pouting. “When people see me on the streets, they look at me and see my ring and they know I’m engaged, but it’s not like that for you. If they don’t know you and they look up at that billboard, they’re not thinking you’re engaged. They’re thinking, ‘look at that sexy fucker,’ and that’s the problem."

Soonyoung smiles, leaning down to kiss Jihoon’s nose. “I’m yours."

Jihoon hums, tilting his chin up and puckering his lips. “I know."

Soonyoung kisses him. “I’m yours."

And Jihoon laughs. “I know."

His fiancé lets go of him and marches over to their balcony and throws open the doors, still clad in a towel and nothing else. “I’m Lee Jihoon’s!” he shouts for the entire of Seoul to hear. “I will be married to Lee Jihoon in a few months from now! He completely and utterly owns every single fiber of my being! Only I can experience what he’s like in b — "

“Soonyoung!” Jihoon admonishes, laughing as he tugs Soonyoung away from the doors. They wrestle for a moment, sharing laughter, before they stumble back onto their bed in a heap.

Breathless, Soonyoung drapes his body over his and cranes his neck up to kiss Jihoon’s chin. “I love you."

Sighing, content, Jihoon strokes through his damp strands and says, “I love you too."

They lay in quietness for a moment, with only the soft, muted sounds of the city below to accompany them.

“So...” Soonyoung trails off suggestively, raising himself up on his elbows on either side of Jihoon’s torso. He wriggles his eyebrows down at his fiancé. “Since you don’t have a schedule until late noon...shall we catch up on where we left last time?"

Jihoon laughs, wounding his arms around his shoulders. “I haven’t even brushed my teeth."

“And? I’ve kissed you already,” Soonyoung says, leaning up to press a kiss on his lips pointedly. “C’mere."

Laughing harder, Jihoon tries to keep his mouth closed to kiss Soonyoung properly, but he fails miserably. “Babe — Babe, wait,” he giggles again his fiancé’s lips. “Baby..."

“I am trying to make love to you and you are refusing me, my love."

Jihoon grins at that, nudging their noses together. “Wait. Just — I love you."

Soonyoung smiles adoringly at him, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“I love you too."

—

**LEE JIHOON MARKS HIS TERRITORY?**

****

> _It seems as though CEO Lee Jihoon has also staked his claim on fiancé!_
> 
> _The CEO of multi-million dollar company, Universe Factory, and recently engaged man, Lee Jihoon, 25, is letting everyone in town know that Kwon Soonyoung is off the market!_
> 
> _Kwon Soonyoung, 25, multi-millionaire and CEO of Tiger Eyes Incorporates, was seen sporting a snazzy purple blazer and black turtleneck on his way to work one Monday morning. His outfit had heads turning left and right, but it wasn’t his outfit that caught the public’s attention! No, it was because of the big, juicy hickey smack dab below his dangerously sharp jawline that became the talk of the town!_
> 
> _Sources close to Kwon say he’s pleased with the results._
> 
> _“Jihoon is a man of little to no words,” claims one, adding in, “but his actions speak volumes. If he’s jealous, he’ll show it one way or another, and he’ll make sure it’s in the form of Soonyoung’s body.”_
> 
> _Rest assured that the public now knows to watch Kwon Soonyoung from afar. Props to Lee for snatching him up so quick!_
> 
> _Annyeong!_

—

“Friends and family of both grooms, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon, by joining them in marriage. All of us need and desire to love and to be loved..."

Today is the day they’ll finally be wedded, and Jihoon feels sick to his stomach. In a good way, of course.

He inhales softly, eyes fluttered shut as he leans his temple against Soonyoung’s shoulder, earning himself a kiss to the crown of his head. Soonyoung rubs his thumb over his knuckles, hand warm and inviting in his as the priest continues the opening speech without fail.

Seungkwan had done an extraordinary job planning everything, so Jihoon supposes he should give him props for being able to handle everything given the amount of time they had. Planning a wedding isn’t easy in the first place, but planning a _private_ wedding is even harder, but Seungkwan dealt with everything like a champ.

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love?” the priest asks. "Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?” 

“I do,” the both of them say instantaneously.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?"

“I do."

The priest turns to Seungcheol and gestures to him, allowing Jihoon’s best man to step up to the altar and present the wedding bands laying securely on the pillow.

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union,” the priest continues. "As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other.” He then nods at Soonyoung. “Soonyoung-ssi, you may say your vow."

Soonyoung turns to Jihoon and smiles brightly at him, cheeks glowing and fluffy and making his eyes slant endearingly.

“I will always be here for you,” he starts, grabbing the ring from the pillow and taking Jihoon’s hand in his. "I will be here to reassure you, to comfort you, to remind you that I love you. I think the beauty of our relationship is that we grow and change together. We always want the best for each other, and...and...yeah. I don’t really know where I was going with that."

Jihoon bursts out laughing, and can hear the soft chuckles and giggles from their small audience behind them.

Soonyoung’s smile widens. “Point is, I love you. I don’t need to say anything else. Wedding vows are overrated, but my love for you will never. You know. I know. Our families know. Our friends know. That’s all that matters. Let everyone else think what they want to think.” He slides the wedding band on Jihoon’s ring finger and squeezes his hand. “With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest turns to Jihoon. “Jihoon-ssi, you may say your vows."

Jihoon reaches out and grabs the other ring from the pillow, taking Soonyoung’s hand in his with a deep breath.

“It’s hard to believe that I’m the more talkative one out of the two of us,” he begins, and Soonyoung snorts, “but you’re better with words than I am. I don’t really know what to say in this moment. Just...thank you? Thank you for being patient with me. Thank you for always being my rock, for always reassuring me that I’m the one for you as you are with me. I love you."

He slides the ring on and declares, “With this ring, I thee wed."

Soonyoung’s lips are pursed in that way where he’s trying to hide a smile, but he’s failing miserably. 

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have ― the gifts of your lives united, and may your days be long on this earth,” the priest says, looking up at them with a smile. "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." 

The quiet cheering and applause behind them fades away as the newly wedded couple locks lips, their curved smiles pressing together in joyous celebration.

“I love you,” Soonyoung mumbles against his lips.

Jihoon’s smile won’t go away. “I love you too."

—

**[BREAKING NEWS] —** **High Profile Figures Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon MARRIED?** **** **** **** **** ****

 **** ****

> _It seemed like only yesterday were the notorious CEO’s just engaged, but they surely surprised us when it was revealed they are now married!_
> 
> _Interview after interview and questions after questions, it is now official — Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon are the nation’s newly wedded couple!_
> 
> _The CEO of Tiger Eyes Incorporates, Kwon Soonyoung, 25, and the CEO of Universe Factory, Lee Jihoon, 25, have finally confirmed their marriage in an interview made by The Talk Room last Wednesday._
> 
> _“We wanted a wedding that wouldn’t be in the spotlight of the public eye,” says Lee. “It’s so exhausting sometimes to have everyone watch your every move, and for once, we wanted to spend our special moment together without the worry of the press trying to get in on it."_
> 
> _Kwon agreed, adding that, “We only invited our closest and most trusted family and friends, and I think that’s what made it all the more special."_
> 
> _The cat is out of the bag now, but we would be lying if we said we weren’t disappointed to never have witnessed their special moment! Nonetheless, we are happy to congratulate them on their long-lasting marriage and many more years to come! Here at the Home Run Studios, we wish them nothing but the best and most deserving!_
> 
> _Annyeong!_

**Author's Note:**

> It was actually so fun adding in the photos, lmao. With the new concept, it looks so much more believable, hehehe.
> 
> I feel like I’m writing a lot more now ever since I joined Twitter, huhuhuhu. I saw the press conference, heard Soonyoung praising Jihoon and Jihoon getting shy, and BOOM, this came out, hehe. I swear, I feel like I can make a Soonhoon prompt with any picture of them you show me. I can get inspired by the smallest things ;;
> 
> I have another fic on the way (hopefully I can finish it by the time Jihoon’s birthday rolls around), and I’m still not done with chapter 7 of IYDMP, huhuhu. I really need to finish that but the progress I make is so little ;; Oh well, progress is still progress, right?
> 
> STREAM HOME;RUN AND VOTE~ (also take rests if you need it :< fighting!)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
